


2-Player Mode

by itsoktobemarty



Series: Haikyuu Uni(verse) [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, Facials, Hand Jobs, Hinata is a minx, M/M, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 11:54:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5289728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsoktobemarty/pseuds/itsoktobemarty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Are you ugly or something?" Hinata asks, with his usual lack of tact.</p>
<p>"Oi, dumbass! I'll let you know that-" but he couldn't finish because Hinata interrupts him: "Let's turn on the webcams!"</p>
<p>Suddenly, a square icon pops up in a corner of his monitor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <i>Oh no he's hot.</i></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Or: Tobio can't seem to beat this one player in his favourite online game. The only solution? Contact him and complain. But what if they start getting along instead?</p>
            </blockquote>





	2-Player Mode

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! I wrote this for a prompt and to get out of the ugliest writing block. It ended up being really funny to write! Please enjoy our volleyball dorks turned into video-game nerds~

Tobio snarls in frustration and slams the controller on the coffee table.  
  
" _Goddamnit_ , that asshole! How does he keep winning with basically no strategy?!" he cries, speaking mostly to himself. After all, he is alone in the flat, save only for his cat.

He glances at his phone to check the time. 2:40am. God, his sleep schedule is so fucked. Thankfully he can easily skip his morning lecture. Because there is no way he's going to bed without beating "SunnyCrow95". His character got utterly destroyed five times in a row, each with a different weapon and in a seemingly random pattern. So yes, Kageyama Tobio, aged 20, is going to spend the night playing online FPSs.

He goes and makes himself some coffee, an idea sure to destroy what is left of his circadian rhythms, and logs back in. This time, he opens a private chat with the player instead of challenging him (or her) directly.  
  
_/hi_  
_/DUDE!! you still here??_  
_/I want a rematch_  
_/again??? wanna get rekd even more??_  
_/... are you 13?_  
_/lolz no, are you? can you even math? I literally have my birth year in the @!_  
_/whatever. rematch?_  
_/boy you on._  
  
Tobio turns his PS4 off at 4:13am, with five wins out of twenty, and SunnyCrow95 as the first contact he's ever added to his friends list. He gets woken up by his 9am alarm and he feels like death reincarnated, but he somehow thinks it's worth it.  
  
>>>  
  
"Oh, no there is no way he's that qui- _That son of a bitch_!" Tobio yells, slamming the button that opens the audio chat.  
  
"Who the fuck are you?! How are you so good at this? Are you cheating?!" he yells immediately.  
  
"Holy shit, are you insane?!" a male voice on the other side answers, high-pitched and panicked. "I don't have my headset on, you'll wake everyone, wait..." There are rustling sounds, a yelp, the thud of a body falling on the floor, more rustling, and finally the other player speaks again: "Oi, you still there, Mr. King?"  
  
King? How does he- oh, of course. His username, that he created in middle school, when he was a pompous little twat. Tobio really needs to change it at some point.  
  
"Yes, and I want answers."  
  
It's been a week since the first time Tobio was so easily defeated, and him and SunnyCrow95 have played against each other three more times, each with similar results to the first one.  
  
His rival laughs, apparently delighted by Tobio's rage, and it's a throaty laugh, that definitely doesn't belong to a thirteen-year-old.  
  
"It's not my fault you're so bad at this game, King!"  
  
"Oh God stop calling me that. I'm Kageyama Tobio. And I'm not bad at this game!"  
  
"Ok, if you say so... Even so, I was the one that challenged you first, I saw all your medals and I thought you'd be a good opponent, but..." he trailed off, making Tobio's blood boil in frustration.  
  
"Oi, dumbass, maybe you've beaten me one too many times in PvP, but I'd like to see you in a team challenge!"  
  
" _D-dumbass_? I'll let you know I have a name, thank you very much!"  
  
"Yeah, but you haven't told me what it is, so it's either dumbass or Crow, which..."  
  
There's a sharp exhale of breath on the other side, like his mysterious player just realised he forgot to introduce himself.  
  
"I'm Hinata Shouyou! And I'll gladly take you up on your challenge! Random teams, Japan wide, let's go!"  
  
They slam the "Enter Team" button at the same time, ready to take the other down. Hinata... It's nice to have an actual name to associate with the voice, Tobio thinks, and the guy seems as fired up about the game as he is.  
  
The team formation process takes less time than Tobio expected, meaning that there are several night owls that are up at 2am on a weekday playing video-games. However, something that neither of the two predicted happens: they are put in the same team.  
  
"Wait, what? I'm with you, Bakageyama!" Hinata complains loudly in the headset. "How are we going to see who's best?"  
  
"Let's just win this, then we'll try again." Tobio answers, already taking over the team chat to coordinate the other players.  
  
Tobio likes the team mode better because usually he can gauge everyone's abilities quick enough and put up the best strategy. As the game proceeds, he finds it easier to understand how Hinata plays. He's quick and versatile, and it's absolutely impossible to keep up with him.  
  
They win, somehow. Tobio feels drained after trying to coordinate everything, but it's the most fun he's had playing the game in weeks. So much better than yelling at Hinata and feeling incompetent.  
  
"Oi, dumbass..."  
  
"Still with the dumbass?! What is it, Bakageyama?" Hinata answers, still loud and excited after their win.  
  
"Do you want to complete some online missions together? I'm kind of tired of PvP..." Tobio asks, sounding reluctant, but it's mostly because he's basically admitting his defeat. Thankfully, Hinata doesn't seem to catch on that, and instead replies immediately, ecstatic as always: "Yes! I have so many missions I can't do alone, and you have all the medals, let's team up!"  
  
>>>  
  
"So, you're not going to log in on Thursday? Why is that, Kageyama?" Hinata asks, mouth still full of biscuits which, combined with the mediocre quality of the connection they're having, makes his words hard to understand. The game has been very poor quality that night, and they're mostly chatting and having a midnight snack while the mission loads.

After they decided to switch to missions, they found out that they were actually a great team together, and they appointed biweekly game nights where they both stay up until way too late and win mission after mission. Tobio vaguely registers that this lifestyle has been going on for at least a month, but between his lectures and Hinata's, neither of them has much time during the day.

"Believe it or not, I have a date. This graduate student I know set me up, and he'll be a pain if I don't go." Tobio answers, stirring his tea. He's managed to avoid Oikawa's blind dates so far, but this time he has no choice.  
  
"Whooo! Get some, Kageyama! Hot girl? Meh, to think I've been dumped just the other week, so unfair..." Hinata complains, loud as usual, but this time there's the sound of someone shushing him in the background. "Ugh, yes, sorry mum!" he answers, without lowering his voice at all.  
  
"You live with your parents?" Tobio asks, trying to stir the conversation away from his (definitely not female) date.  
  
"Yeah, since I go to uni here in Miyagi, there was no point in moving out..." Hinata answers absentmindedly, distracted by the end of the loading screen.  
  
Tobio himself instead nearly exits the mission because he was distracted by Hinata's answer. "Wait, you're in Miyagi? I go to Miyagi University!"  
  
" _Whaaa?!_ I go to Sendai! We live one city over!" Hinata all but screams in the headset. "Wait, I have friends that go to Miyagi! Do you know Noya and Tanaka?"  
  
"Short and bleached, and bald and aggressive? They're a year above me, they always try to offer me tattoo discounts!" Tobio answers, excited himself.  
  
"Oh my god, how do I not know you?!" Hinata marvels. "Webcam?"  
  
As it turns out, however, the connection is still too poor to sustain it, so they postpone that to the following Friday, right after Tobio's date.  
  
>>>  
  
"Soooo, Mr. Hotshot! How did the date go?" Hinata immediately asks on Friday.  
  
"I... Uhm..." Tobio stammered, cursing inwardly that he let himself be roped into a blind date.  
  
"Oh man, that bad? Are you ugly or something?" Hinata asks, with his usual lack of tact.  
  
"Oi, dumbass! I'll let you know that-" but he couldn't finish because Hinata interrupts him: "Let's turn on the webcams! I wanna know if I've ever seen you around!"  
  
Suddenly, a square icon pops up in a corner of his monitor.

_Oh no he's hot._

Apparently, Hinata is a flaming redhead with wild hair going in all possible directions, a smile more blinding than the sun and a nice stocky body. Tobio can only see his torso, but it's easy to infer that Hinata is not very tall, but well built nonetheless. Why can't Oikawa get him a date like that, fit and funny and on top of all, that has shared interests with him? Oh yes, because apparently all guys like that are straight.

Mulling over his bad luck with boys, Tobio turns on his webcam.

"Oooh, there you are! Well you do have a scary expression, are you that upset about the date?" Hinata comments.

"Scary ex-? Uh, I think that's just my face..."

"Uh, really? Well apart from the scary face, you look decent to me! It's her loss, dude."

Feeling bold, Tobio corrected him: "His."

"Huh?" Hinata scrunches his nose in confusion and that's just too cute, can you not.

"His loss. My date was with a guy." Tobio states, waiting for Hinata's reaction, and hoping in a positive one.

" _Fwaa_ , really? You should have told me before, I called him a girl so many times!" Hinata waves a dismissive hand in front of the camera, smile never faltering. "Look Kageyama, if you're gay it's not a big deal, I'm bi myself, so no judgement, not at all!" he adds, and Tobio's stomach does a weird somersault.

"Oh... Uh, nice, I guess? Anyway, let's get started on this mission, I feel like we'll have to do this one many times before completing it."

>>> 

An even is announced in the game for the following Friday while Tobio is on campus one morning. It will last until the end of the weekend, and a two-players team is one of the possible ways to enter it. As soon as Tobio gets the mail about it, his phone is flashing with Hinata's number (they exchanged numbers as they got to know each other better).

"Yo, Kageyama! Did you see? Did you see? One of the prizes is fifty BitYens! _Fifty!!_ We have to enter!" he rambles excitedly. "And Friday is public holiday, so we can log in during the day as well!"

"Yes, I saw, we can definitely get a good placement in the two-players mode. The ideal would be playing together, though, to avoid connection problems..." Tobio muses, thinking about the best strategy to secure quick wins.

"I could come to yours? I mean, now that I know you're a friend of Noya and Tanaka, my parents can't complain. And you live alone, right? Nobody to judge us if we do a fifteen hours streak!" Hinata immediately proposes.

"Yes, I..." Tobio is at loss. In one aspect, he feels like it's very sudden, but on the other hand they've known each other for almost two months, and he knows that the guy is harmless. Bar for his attractiveness, but that, Tobio can handle. "I guess there's no problem? You can stay the weekend, I have an extra futon."

"Awesome, a sleepover! I haven't been to one since high school!" Hinata agrees enthusiastically (when is he not enthusiastic about things, after all) and they agree on time and which train he should take to get to Tobio's before hanging up.

"Oho, I heard that!" a dreadfully familiar voice comments from behind him. "Just who are you inviting to spend the night, Tobio? Did you get a boyfriend while I was distracted?" Oikawa teases, smirk ever-present on his face.

"No, it's an online friend..." Tobio tries to say, thinking what to say that will save him from more teasing.

"An online friend... _With benefits_?" Oikawa insinuates, arching a perfectly styled eyebrow. "I demand pictures!"

"No, there are, like, no benefits." Tobio defends, but he's already unlocking his phone to find a picture of Hinata, because he knows he's not getting out of that one. Thankfully, he and Hinata frequently take in game screenshots of one mission or another, and they all have Hinata's orange self in the corner. He chooses a picture where Hinata is looking in camera and offering a virtual fist bump.

"Oh my, what a cutie..." Oikawa comments, with a sultry inflexion that's just inappropriate for such an innocent picture. "Look, I don't care what you think your intentions are with shrimpy over here," he adds, "but I'd still stock up on supplies. After all, an entire weekend is a lot of time to _not_ have any benefit..." he laughs, clearly pleased of his innuendo, then thankfully leaves.

>>> 

Tobio ends up buying a pack of condoms, because the flesh is weak, especially when said flesh is the one of a twenty-year-old guy who's been in a dry spell for the majority of the year. He hides them in a corner or the medicine cabinet and by the time Friday comes, he's come to terms with himself that the pack will probably expire without ever being opened.

Hinata is texting him nonstop, updating him about his travel as if it's a intercontinental crossing instead of a two hours train trip. He's currently complaining about having to give up his seat for an old lady, but he only has less than ten minutes left of travel. Tobio is diligently waiting for him at the station. He doesn't have a car, so they'll both take the bus back to his house, but Hinata insisted that it was a terrible idea to let him roam new cities unsupervised.

The train is on time, as usual, and soon enough Tobio spots a flash of orange barrelling towards him.

"Kageyamaaaaaaa!" Hinata screams, and slams into him in a very violent version of a hug. Tobio barely avoids collapsing on the ground under an overexcited shortie. " _Gwaa_ , you're so tall!"

"I -ugh- just think you're short, Hinata." Tobio comments, recovering from the tackle-hug and finally taking a good look at Hinata in the flesh. He is short, just as he suspected, and his smile shines brilliantly, and his hair looks very soft, and his thighs are just what you'd expect from a short person that jumps around with endless amounts of energy: firm and thick and let's go back to admire his smile, shall we?

Tobio recovers from that dangerous train of thoughts just in time to hear what Hinata is saying: "... And your face does look significantly less scary now that I see it with proper lighting and all!"

"You're still going on with that? My face is not scary, dumbass!"

Hinata just laughs and jumps ahead. "Cmon, I wanna get to your place and get something to eat before the event starts! Do you have meat buns?"

>>> 

Hinata thinks his ridiculous one bedroom is cool, and spends at least five minutes exploring every corner of it, while Tobio orders takeaway for dinner (with three portions of meat buns, because he hasn't even ever kissed this guy but apparently he's already whipped) and set ups the game, connecting the PS4 with two controllers and registering their team for the event.

"According to the rules, we have to get to 2000 points before entering the actual tournament. Then we need to beat five more teams to get into today's leaderboard and continue in tomorrow's competitions." Tobio reads, while Hinata makes approving noises while setting up his futon. However, he loved the fact that Tobio had a sofa right in front of the TV, and said there was a good chance he'd try sleeping there.

"How long do you think it will get take us to get to 2000 points?" Hinata asks. He emerges from Tobio's room wearing a pair of loose shorts and a threadbare t-shirt that Tobio has seen before: it must be his gaming attire, perfect to be comfortable while staying hours in the same spot.

"I'd say at least three... With such a good reward, they probably made it so that only experienced teams can get in the tournament, so it's not going to be easy."

"All right! Let's start then, I wanna see how much better we are now that we're together!"

It turns out they are _much_ better. Hinata communicates more now that he doesn't have to worry about his parents, and he usually screams what he's about to do, leaving Tobio the fraction of second he needs to support him. They get the 2000 points while munching on takeaway and bickering about what will be the best strategy in the tournament, and it's only 9pm when they get to the first 2vs2 match. From then on, the competition is on a whole different level. They lose the first match, and the second one, then they start winning. When they get to the last match of the day, that will grant them access to the Saturday night events, it's well past midnight.

"Ok, I made us coffee. We can do this."

"Hell yes, Kageyama!! I mean, did you see my headshot in the last match? Poor girl didn't know what hit her! Thanks for rigging the left exit, we trapped them for good! Man, I feel invincible, let's do this!" Hinata declares, and slams the "Find Opponent" button, ignoring the coffee. He seems to be internally fuelled on a 24/7 basis.

The last match is against a team oddly called "Oyaoya", and they're good. Even Hinata has trouble finding any opening, and they spend at least twenty minutes going toe-to-toe with them, depleting their ammo and in general not making any progress. There are even long periods of nothing, where they just hide and strategise, and Tobio takes advantage of those moments to look at how beautiful Hinata is when he's focused, determination making his features look sharper and lip bit in frustration. Tobio _really_ wants to kiss him.

When Hinata makes the final shot, it's almost surreal. They remain silent for a moment. Then Hinata grabs Tobio by his shoulders and starts shaking him, all the while shouting triumphantly.

" _Whoooooo!!_ Kageyama we _won_! Yes, hell yes, _in your face you losers!"_ he cheers, and his happiness is contagious, really. Tobio finds himself laughing before even realising it.

"And he laughs! Clearly a miracle brought upon us by our victory!" Hinata teases, still hanging on to Tobio, halfway in his lap at this point.

"Shut up, dumbass..." Tobio mutters, but he knows he's blushing. He can't help it, Hinata is right there, and his mouth looks so pink and kissable..

There's a moment where his brain tries to maybe talk him out of it, then his instincts take over, and he leans forward, planting a kiss on Hinata's lips.

Oh my god I kissed him. 

Everything stills for what seems to be forever and no time at all, then he's drawing back, apology ready on the tip of his tongue. Hinata's expression is one of utter surprise, but it immediately turns incredibly pleased.

"Fuck _yes,_ Kageyama!" he basically purrs, then lets the controller fall on the ground with a thunk and climbs decisively in Tobio's lap, hands sneaking up his neck and pulling him closer for another kiss.

"Huh? So it's ok-" Tobio manages to say before the kiss, that's longer and wetter and definitely more enthusiastic now that Hinata is the one setting a rhythm. Their lips slide together perfectly, and Tobio is about to open his mouth and maybe slip his tongue between Hinata's pink lips, when the other boy interrupts the kiss, to answer his half-assed question: "Yes, definitely ok. You've been looking at me like you want to eat me for the entirety of the last match and you looked so fucking fit."

Tobio can't help but flash him a pleased smirk before setting his hands on Hinata's hips and pulling him close, pressing their bodies together. "It's not my fault if you look good enough to eat." he murmurs against Hinata's lips. The smaller boy groans softly, hands tightening around Tobio's neck. "Well, are you going to do something about it?" he retorts, challenge clear on his face.

"First of all, I'll shut you up." Tobio almost growls, and finally, _finally_ , kisses Hinata like he wants to: prying open his lips with his tongue, holding him close with a hand on the nape of his neck, licking into his mouth and sucking on his tongue until Hinata moans in the back of his throat and jerks his hips, a delicious pressure on Tobio's groin. He's relentless, biting on Hinata's bottom lip and swallowing a whine, letting the boy fist his hands in Tobio's hair and using the hand he still has on Hinata's hip to incite him to move, grind down.

Hinata keeps up with the pace quick enough, not that Tobio ever doubted it, and his hands run to the hem of Tobio's shirt, pulling it up but taking his time to run his hands along the exposed skin, caressing Tobio's abs (slowly disappearing unfortunately, due to his new gaming lifestyle), his ribs and pinching both of his nipples. Tobio has to pause the kiss to suck in a breath at that, feeling too hot to be still completely dressed. Hinata takes advantage of the pause to get rid of their t-shirts, discarding them on the floor along with their controllers. Tobio is about to go back to where they started when suddenly Hinata jumps off the sofa and kneels in front of him, hands already going to the hem of his sweatpants. _Ok then,_ Tobio thinks, _Hinata is about to blow me, let's maybe not have an aneurysm about it._ He lifts his hips to allow Hinata to push down sweatpants and boxers together in one go, releasing his more than interested cock. Hinata doesn't waste time and gives an experimental lick to the head, making Tobio hiss. Figures he'd be hard to keep up to in sex as well.

"Ready to find religion?" he challenges, with that sexy smirk in place, looking up under his eyelashes with faux innocence.

"Religion? What-"

Hinata swallows him in one go, throat relaxing and nose coming to touch the fine hair on his groin.

" _Oh my fucking God!_ "

The fucker has the audacity to smile, like he's not even bothered by it, like gag reflex is not a thing anymore. "There you go!" he comments before going right back at it. Tobio's thoughts get more tangled as Hinata actively starts to _suck,_ and he doesn't even try to suppress his moans. Hinata is good, he sucks cock like it's another fucking competition and he wants to climb the leaderboards. It's probably a terrible comparison but again, Tobio's brain is apparently on a leave of absence. An aneurysm still looks like an appropriate reaction. Hinata has decided to switch to only swallowing most of him, and covering the rest with his hand, a position that allows him to get a nice rhythm bobbing back and forth, and is making Tobio get closer to climax than he'd like. He gets one hand in Hinata's hair, more to hold on to something than set a pace, and the boy hums contently, sending vibrations that make Tobio _shiver_.

"Hinata, I'm... Kind of close..." Tobio gets out through gritted teeth, embarrassed to admit he's going to come in five minutes like a damn teenager, but Hinata is gorgeous and absolutely shameless, and he hasn't gotten any in quite a long time, so he feels like he's at least half excused. The redhead just hums again, then presses his tongue on the sensitive vein on the underside of Tobio's cock, smearing precome on his upper lip in the process. Well, that's going to remain in Tobio's wank bank for a long time. Surprisingly, however, he pulls back after that. "You wanna come now or are you going to fuck me?"

Tobio chokes on his own spit. "I... We have the entire weekend?" he offers lamely. For some reason, he wants to take his time with Hinata. Not just fuck and get it over with, like a one-time thing. The boy smiles, apparently happy with his decision. Then he sits back on his haunches. Tobio is confused for a second, then Hinata looks at him invitingly and opens his mouth. Of course he'd want him to come on his face, because what sanity Tobio has left must be stripped out of him, of course. Hinata is _obscene_ , tongue out and lips slick with spit and Tobio's precome, half-lidded eyes and arms clasped on his back like he's implying that he's a good boy, he's not going cover his face at the last moment. Tobio's hand is on his dick before he even finishes taking it all in.

" _God_ , Hinata, you look so..." Tobio trails off, finishing with a groan instead.

"You know, you're about to come on my face, you can call me Shouyou..." Hinata deadpans, with a shit-eating grin. Tobio finds the strength to glare at him. Is there no limit to his shamelessness?

In the end, it's the thought of ruining that pretty face that brings him over the edge, hand squeezing the base of his cock and directing it towards Shouyou's open mouth. The boy diligently doesn't even flinch, letting spurts of come hit his tongue, lips and cheekbones, dribbling a little down his chin. It's a sight that makes Tobio think a second round could be in his cards. Before that, however, he wants to finish Shouyou off. He pats his thighs, while lazily pulling up his boxers, but not bothering with his pants.

Shouyou climbs back on his lap, erection visibly tenting his shorts, and Tobio doesn't waste time and starts kissing him, doesn't even try to make it proper, licks in Shouyou's mouth with hunger, tasting himself and swallowing the boy's whines. He pulls down Shouyou's remaining clothes, with some difficulty due to their position, but they're nothing if not determined. In the end, Tobio has all of Shouyou on display in front of him, and he absent-mindedly lick his lips in anticipation. He decides to start with Shouyou's neck, pale and long and neglected, and he sears his lips on the junction with the shoulder, sucking a bruise there. The first of many, if he has his way. Shouyou mewls and his knees nearly give away, hips stuttering towards Tobio, who brings a hand to his dick, grasping it loosely and making the other boy whine in frustration.

After keeping him on the edge, adding more reddening bruises to his neck and collarbones and teasing him with that half-assed handjob, Shouyou is trembling in his arms, whimpering half-words that are as likely to be death threats or pleads. He's holding onto Tobio's neck like he thinks he will collapse if he doesn't, and frustration has made most of his smugness disappear. "Tobio, _please_..." he slurs, burying his face in the crook of Tobio's neck. The brunet takes pity on him and readjusts his grasp on Shouyou's cock, starting to pump in earnest. Shouyou moans loudly, mouth wet and open against his shoulder, teeth scraping the skin.

Tobio still has a relatively free hand, and he brings that to squeeze Shouyou's bum, because he feels that's another long overdue thing. Now he only needs to find an excuse to get Shouyou's thighs around his head, and the checklist is complete. Focusing back to the task at hand, he slides his hand along the sweat that has collected at the dip of Shouyou's back, and dips a finger in the crease between the cheeks, relishing in choked out moan Shouyou emits in response. He's not going to try anything, the lube is too far away, but Shouyou is just slick enough with sweat that Tobio can slide his index over his hole, adding some pressure that is sure to tease him even more. Sure enough, there are teeth biting down at his shoulder, and Shouyou's hips jerk, like he's unsure what he wants to encourage.

"Tobio, you're such a fucking tease..." he finds the energy to huff, straightening a bit, giving Tobio access to his neck again, opportunity that he doesn't let go to waste. "You gonna come?" he murmurs against Shouyou's neck, nibbling at his pulse point. At the same time, he moves his hand down, cupping Shouyou's sac and tugging a little.

"More like burst into pieces, _ngh..._ " Shouyou replies, and twitches as another bead of precome rolls down his shaft.

Tobio lick over his latest bruise and bites playfully on Shouyou's lobe. Overstimulating him is proving rather fun, perfect payback for that frankly illegal blowjob. However, all good things must come to an end. After a rather merciless twist of his hand that smear precome all over the tip of Shouyou's dick, the boy writhes in his hold and positively _screams_ and comes his brains out, hitting Tobio's torso and his own. His expression in that moment is another one that Tobio's not going to forget soon. Tobio strokes all the way through his orgasm, until Shouyou is spent, limp in his arms and whimpering softly, probably too sensitive, but still pushing back into Tobio's hand.

"That was... Incredible." he slurs, hands finally leaving Tobio's neck and batting away his hand. "And trust me, any other time I'd lick your abs clean, but right now I don't even think I can remember my name." he adds, sending a lazy smirk to Tobio, who on his part just gulps. "We did say we have the entire weekend..." he offers, helping Shouyou climb off his lap. The boy just slumps on the other side of the sofa, still boneless.

"I'm only going to let you fuck me if we win the event." Shouyou declares, smug expression back in place.

"That's ok, you can fuck me if we lose." Tobio retorts calmly, getting up to retrieve some tissues.

A pair of boxers hits him in the head. "Bakageyama! Don't give me reasons to lose!"

>>> 

On Monday, Tobio has to hastily cover the latest text he got.

"Ooh, I caught a glimpse of that! Nice ass!" Oikawa comments, appearing from thin air like he always seems to be when Tobio and embarrassing situations are involved. "Is he the friend with absolutely no benefits?"

"I, um-" Tobio stammers. "We do play online together!" he finishes lamely, face already heating up.

"Oh, yes, your revolting gaming habit. Are you at least any good?" Oikawa asks, with the tone of someone who couldn't care less.

"Well, we did win the latest event..." Tobio smirks. _And I'm pretty sure this condom pack won't get to its expiration date._

>>> 

He gets a text from Nishinoya, and he didn't even know he had the guy's number.

_Hinata's hickey game is ON POINT! You can come collect a tongue piercing free of charge!_

There's almost immediately a text from Shouyou.

_If you get it, I'll let you fuck my thighs._

Tobio puts Nishinoya on speed dial.

**Author's Note:**

> So how was it? I really wanted to go against the idea that Hinata is clumsy and inexperienced in bed, but that got out of hand really quick... Anyway, leave a comment if you liked it, and there could be more like this, maybe with other pairings? We'll see!  
> Also, kudos help me pay Charon in my inevitable descent to hell~  
> PS: thanks to [@gothiwi](https://twitter.com/gothiwi) on twitter for prompting me!
> 
> -Marty


End file.
